Soirée entre amis
by SuperLunard
Summary: Des Maraudeurs déchainés, des amis sympa, des bouteilles de Biéraubeurres et de Whisky Pur Feu... Ca donne une soirée très très sympa. Qui promet. OS James/Lily


James Potter et Lily Evans étaient depuis peu devenus amis. Elle avait décidait qu'étant en dernière année et que Potter ayant fait des efforts ces derniers temps, elle pouvait, en quelque sorte, le récompenser en acceptant de lui parler couramment, manger avec les Maraudeurs et Alice et passer du temps avec lui. Etre son amie, quoi.

Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Alice avait eu l'idée de faire une petite soirée rien qu'entre eux- les Maraudeurs, Lily et elle- la veille des vacances de Noël. Idée approuvé par tous. Ils allaient la faire dans le dortoir des garçons. Bien évidemment il y aurait Franck. Il n'allait pas laisser Alice au milieu d'une bande de jeunes hommes, contrôlés par leurs hormones, en quête de filles et de popularité et surtout en possession d'alcool ! Non, il allait faire parti cette bande pour la soirée, bien sur !

Ils avaient donc achetés le nécessaire : Bières-au-beurre et Whisky-pur-feu. Pas grand-chose. Quelques bouteilles, histoire qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance. Quelques bonbons et le tour était joué. Ce n'était pas censé être une grande fête. Ce n'en était même pas une : juste une soirée entre amis.

La veille des vacances arriva et ils se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir des si populaires Maraudeurs. Quand Lily découvrit leur repère, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir des posters d'équipes de Quidditch accrochés sur le mur du lit de James et des photos de femmes assez dénudées sur celui de Sirius. Remus, lui, l'avait laissé dans son état originel alors qu'une photo d'une femme d'une quarantaine cuisinant ce qu'il allait surement devenir un gâteau au chocolat décorait le mur de Peter.

En revanche, elle fut surprise de voir le dortoir assez bien rangé. Les lits n'étaient pas tous fait – en vérité, juste celui de Remus- mais le sol n'était pas recouvert dans vêtements. Elle s'était attendue à pire.

La soirée commença et ils entamèrent la Bière-au-Beurre et jeu moldu que Lily venait de leur expliquer : « Action ou vérité ».

- Remus ! Tu dois …, s'exclama Sirius avec un verre à la main, avant de se lancer dans une réflexion intense de 5 secondes, tu dois imiter la poule en caleçon ! Alleeez ! C'est rien, ça.

Remus soupira puis se leva, se maudissant d'avoir choisi « Action » ainsi que Lily pour avoir proposé ce jeu on ne peut plus puéril et idiot. Il le fit tout de même sous les rires des autres et s'empressa de se rhabiller et de retourner s'assoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de choisir Sirius pour le prochain tour. Il avait une très bonne idée qui lui servirait de vengeance.

- Sirius, je suppose qu'en tant que Gryffondor, tu vas choisir Action, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa une exclamation qui signifiait qu'il acceptait avec fierté.

- Bien, dans ce cas, voici ton action, dit Remus avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux et un grand sourire sur le visage, tu dois te taire jusqu'à la fin de la partie !

Sirius afficha un air scandalisé en se révoltant contre Remus.

- Ah, c'est le jeu Sirius ! Tu dois te soumettre aux règles !

Il partit s'assoir sur son lit en tailleur, les bras croisés, visiblement boudeur. Franck, qui était à coté de lui avant qu'il ne se lève, prit la parole :

- Puisque Sirius ne doit plus parler et que je suis ou du moins étais le plus proche de lui, c'est à moi. Peter, Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité.

Peter n'avait pas l'air rassuré et appréhendait la question qui lui serait posée.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? demanda Franck.

Peter se mit à rougir violement et à bredouiller. Après un moment de traduction intensive, ils en conclurent que oui, il avait déjà embrassé une fille quand il était en maternelle. C'était son amoureuse. Il se sentit d'autant plus gêné lorsque tout le monde éclata de rire. Il prit finalement timidement la parole :

- Alice, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, Peter.

- Est-ce vous avez déjà couché ensemble, toi et Franck ?

Alice lança un regard à son petit-ami qui demandait si elle pouvait le dire. Elle eut un sourire comme réponse.

- Oui, on a couché ensemble. James, à toi ! Action ou vérité ?

James haussa les épaules et choisit « Vérité » sous le regard de Remus qui s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne « Action » comme lui et Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

Le regard de James dériva sur Lily qui le fixait en souriant. Ca faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans, « sa préfète préférée », comme il aimait l'appeler ainsi que « Lily Jolie ». Les autres Maraudeurs pensaient au départ que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour séduire la seule fille qui lui résistait. Puis au fil du temps, il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et depuis ce moment-là, lorsque Lily s'énervait contre lui et qu'elle le giflait, ça ne les faisaient plus rire. Au contraire, ils ressentaient de la tristesse pour lui. James sourit tristement.

- Ouais… Oui.

Il se ressaisit et reprit sa bonne humeur et son air joyeux.

- Lily, à toi ! Action ou vérité, s'écria James. Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais qu'il existe des verres ?

Elle posa la bouteille à coté de lui et haussa un sourcil. Depuis James Potter faisait lui faisait des leçons de savoir vivre ?

- Vérité. Et, en quoi c'est un problème ? C'est un peu comme si … Comme si je t'embrassais tiens !

- Ouais mais tu m'embrasses pas là !

Lily soupira et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle devait à la base juste déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais il chercha à les rattraper et lui rendit son baiser. Le rendant plus long, plus tendre, plus doux.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux quand elle fut séparée de lui et dit en souriant :

- Bah tu vois, maintenant c'est fait ! A ta santé, James !

Elle prit une autre gorgée, de nouveau directement à la bouteille.

Qui a dit que Lily Evans était coincée, déjà ?


End file.
